1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of smoke hoods for removing grease and smoke from the spaces above cooking appliances, particularly in restaurants, and to a method and apparatus for installing such hoods.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior-art reference is hereby made to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,255, issued May 23, 1972, for an Apparatus and Method for Removing Fumes from the Space Above a Cooking Appliance, and also to U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,585, issued Mar. 2, 1971, for a Grease-Extracting Apparatus, inventors Mona A. Voloshen and Danny B. Deavor. Elements of these patents form elements of certain embodiments set forth below.
The installing of the hood has always (insofar as applicant is aware) been a multi-step operation. The hood was first manufactured at a factory, then moved into the restaurant through a hole in a side wall (which hole must later be filled). Then the hood was lifted up toward the ceiling, and local (highly expensive) sheet-metal men installed and connected the blowers and ducts. In the case of extended-plenum apparatus, such local fabrication and/or installation of the plenums proved to be a major problem since it tended to be done incorrectly. After installation, it was necessary to perform testing and make adjustments. It is therefore of major importance that the entire apparatus (including extended plenums) be fully manufactured and fully tested at the factory, then installed at the restaurant with no necessity for local sheet-metal workers or for a hole in the restaurant side wall.